warcraftfairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Frosch
Frosch is an Exceed and a member of the New Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, being Rogue Cheney's partner, and a former member of the Sabertooth Guild. Profile and Stats Name: Frosch Alias: Little Frog Classification: Exceed Gender: Male Age: 13 Height: 50 cm (1'8") Weight: 20 kg (43 lbs) Eyes: Black Hair: Green Coat Affiliation: New Fairy Tail; formerly Sabertooth Base of Operations: New Fairy Tail Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York Class: C-Class Skills: Aera, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, High Magic Power Status: Alive Voice Actor: Dawn M. Bennett Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': At least Human level *'Speed': At least Hypersonic+ with Aera *'Lifting Strength': At least Normal, most likely higher *'Striking Strength': Probably Class H *'Durability': Wall level *'Stamina': Athlete *'Range': Human Range *'Intelligence': Below Normal Appearance As an Exceed, Frosch is a small, long-tailed, green anthropomorphic cat that can stand on its hind legs. Frosch has large, round eyes, each complete with a pair of prominent eyelashes, and rosy cheeks. Like the other Exceed, his guild mark is black and is located on his back. The entirety of Frosch's body, aside from its face, is covered by a pink frog-like suit, of which the vast majority is covered by black spots. The suit sports a plain belly, webbed hands, and a hood which forms the frog's head, complete with two beady eyes resting on the hood. Personality Frosch is happy-go-lucky and lighthearted, has a habit of speaking in the third person, and agrees with other people's opinions, regardless of what they may be. Also, Frosch has a habit of asking questions that others may deem to be redundant, only to be scolded by Lector for asking such a question. Frosch is also very fond of Yukino, apparently having a good relationship with her when she was in Sabertooth, and was seen visibly saddened by her excommunication from their guild, and, afterwards, mentioned that it felt lonely. Frosch has a fear of being excommunicated from Sabertooth, but, according to Rogue, Frosch's fears are for naught, as he is there with it. Frosch loves Rogue, and was very worried when Rogue was being beaten by Jiemma. Frosch is also very outgoing and is willing to put itself in danger to protect the ones it loves, as seen when it ran to where Gajeel and Rogue were fighting, intent on making the "Shadow" leave Rogue's body, and when it arrived, protected Rogue, who would die if the fight continued any further, from Gajeel. Frosch also has a very good relationship with Lector, and is always, if not with Rogue, in Lector's company. When Lector was "killed" by Jiemma, Frosch was left in a state of total shock. Later, on the final day of the X791 Grand Magic Games, Frosch was very visibly depressed without its friend by its side. History Powers and Abilities Aera: Like all Exceed, Frosch is able to sprout angelic wings that enable it to fly. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: High Magic Power: Relationships * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Magical Creatures Category:New Fairy Tail Members Category:Former Members of Sabertooth Category:Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Category:Supporting Characters Category:C-Class Category:Alliance Members